Rodney
Rodney, labeled The Country Boy, is a fictional character in the Total Drama series as a member of team Pimâpotew Kinosewak (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island). He's voiced by Ian Ronningen. Personality Rodney is a cute and handsome muscular farm-boy who is very shy. He can also be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, the girl in question usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. As a result, she is always dumbfounded when he breaks up with her. Rodney is quite poetic while in the confessional; however, in the face of a girl, he has a terrible habit of stumbling over his words until they do not flow together at all. He has a Russian nationality. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Rodney makes his debut, along with the other contestants. He first notices how smart Scarlett is and comments on it to Shawn. After Chris destroys the zeppelin's engine, Rodney is seen falling with Beardo, Leonard, Ella, Sugar, Topher, Shawn, Amy, and Chef. He then opens his pack, and a parachute surprises him, which causes him to float in the air and then lands safely on the ground with Topher, Scarlett, and Ella, standing next to Chris, and is placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. He tries to lead his team, but he and Jasmine keep cutting each other off. When Jasmine grabs Rodney and asserts her leadership, he becomes bashful and his cheeks get blushy and becomes infatuated with her. Just then, Amy grabs his ear by calling him "mumbles." Rodney helps his team by using a wheelbarrow to gather wood with Amy and Samey and when Jasmine falls off the roof of their treehouse, Rodney catches her. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Rodney attempts to team up with Jasmine in the obstacle course, but cannot get his message across properly. Amy gets annoyed with this and punches Rodney in the stomach to get him to stop talking, claiming that she and Samey will be the ones to team up, and Rodney clutches his belly. This makes Rodney shy, his cheeks blushy and become infatuated with Amy, and in the confessional, he states that what they have is special and that he'll now have to "break up" with Jasmine. Rodney takes the first leg of the course, walking the pig up a greased log covered in thorn bushes, and even though he was constantly slipping, he was able to keep his footing, aside from the end where he ended up hitting his groin on the edge of the log. After his team wins the challenge, he attempts to break up with Jasmine, but jumbles up his words, leaving her confused. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Rodney thanks Jasmine and Amy for getting the team food, and unintentionally angers Samey due to Amy taking the credit. He then gets angry at Samey for making Amy "upset," and when Jasmine gives him some berries, his cheeks turn a rosy pink and he falls in love with her once again. He laments in the confessional about "breaking up" with Amy, but figures that Jasmine is the right one, causing him to get bashful and his cheeks blush a rosy pink. During the challenge, he follows Sugar, and attempts to hit her with a balloon, but she throws a snake at him and he runs away. Later, he is seen walking in the woods trying to figure out what to tell Amy when he goes to break up with her. He then surprisingly puts his hands on his chest and comes across Amy berating Samey and comments on how she has the voice of an angel. Rodney walks over to Samey and tells her to leave so he can have a word with Amy, to which she does. Rodney then attempts to "break up" with Amy, but jumbles over his words once again, leaving Amy bored as she begins to walk away. Shortly after with tears streaming down his cheeks, he is hit by a balloon thrown by Dave. Then he yells that he deserved it and runs away sobbing. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney also falls for Scarlett, warning him for stepping in raccoon feces, making him now have three "girlfriends." During the challenge, Rodney finds himself struggling, due to constantly needing to tell the truth and also not wanting to upset any of the girls he is attracted to. When Rodney is asked who he thinks is the most attractive girl on the show, he decides to avoid choosing between "Amy," Jasmine, and Scarlett in favor of someone so absurd, people will know it's a joke. This does not go over well, causing his team to be electrocuted. He gets picked two more times during the lightning round. One of the questions is who he would save from the show if it could only be one person. He doesn't give an answer and his team is electrocuted yet again. When the teams are tied, Rodney is chosen to do the tie-breaker challenge and he starts mocking Clucky, seeing as how she could no longer electrocute him or his team, and claiming that he eats six eggs daily, and rubs his tummy. Ella is selected for the tie breaker, and Rodney flexes his muscles, saying, "Bring on the scares!" He finds himself unable to open the bag with the other team's remote due to his large fingers. When Ella finds herself unable to electrocute the other team, Clucky gets her revenge on Rodney by repeatedly pressing the button, causing Rodney to collapse. His team loses the challenge, and after he is eliminated, he tries expressing how he really feels towards Scarlett, Jasmine, and "Amy;" however, he jumbles up his words as usual before being blasted out of the Cannon of Shame. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, when Sky believes that they get to voluntarily choose their partners, she states that she would prefer Rodney as her helper. However, as it turns out, she doesn't get to choose. Shawn also claims that he thinks that Rodney is one of the strongest contestants. Physical Appearance Rodney is a muscular farm-boy with fair skin, freckled cheeks, a rosy complexion, orange hair, a big belly, and a large cleft chin. He wears navy blue knee-length overalls with a pocket in front of his tummy, yellow buckles, side pockets, and lighter blue edges, over a white shirt with grey edges around his neck, and red and white sneakers. He also has a similar appearance to Wreck-It Ralph and Johnny Cash. Basic Info *Appearance: Large, very tall, muscular, fair skin, freckled cheeks, rosy complexion, orange hair, big belly, cleft chin, navy blue overalls with yellow buckles, a tummy pocket, side pockets and light blue edges white shirt with grey edges, red and white sneakers. *Personality: Shy, sweet, quiet, friendly, lovable, gentle, cute, nervous *Likes: Falling in love, love songs, eating, taking naps, being tickled, tummy rubs, baby animals, human babies, dancing, singing *Dislikes: Breaking up, being eliminated, angry bears, ghosts, being sprayed with water, being stuck Friends *Amy (one-sided, on his side) *Jasmine (one-sided, on his side) *Scarlett (one-sided, on his side) Enemies *Clucky Similar Heroes *Johnny Cash *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite) *Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Siblings Category:Casanova Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pessimists